A new found love
by Enigma-Grl
Summary: Spencer and Emily have been friends practically their whole life but will Spencer's growing feelings ruin things?
1. Chapter 1

It's funny isn't it you could know someone your whole life and then one day wake up and see them in a completely different light  
That's what happened with me I've known Emily since we were in nursery together we grew up on the same street, but lately I've noticed how her cheeks dimple when she laughs or how the sun makes her eyes sparkle and her cute habits like how she never eats the green skittles or how she nibbles the corner of her lip when she's nervous, I could go on but I would be here all day and anyway Emily is with Paige ugh don't get me wrong I like Paige but well she just isn't me and I'm with Toby and I like him honestly i do but something is missing. There's no spark he doesn't make my heart race the way mine does when I hear Emily's car pull up outside or when her arms embrace me in a warm hug hello.  
I need to stop thinking about her like that she's my best friend I don't want to ever lose that plus I'm pretty sure my family would disown me after all what would their friends at the tennis club say? They're so stuck up! Ahhh! I wish I could go back to seeing her as my smart athletic best friend. Why does life have to be so complicated?  
Emily called to see if Toby and i wanted to go on a double date with her and Paige I wanted to say no but I decided I didn't want to explain I couldn't go because I think I'm in love with you. I think I'm going to invite Hanna and Aria along too it might make the situation less awkward, or maybe that's just wishful thinking.


	2. The movies

A/N this is my first fanfic so I hope it's ok

As the lights go down in the theatre I see her melt into Paige and I feel my heart break ever so slightly. My mind starts wondering off when Toby snaps me back to reality.  
"Popcorn?"  
"Huh"  
"Do you want some popcorn?"  
I politely decline and notice Hanna and Aria making a game of who can get the most popcorn to land in a vulnerable elderly woman's hair three rows down. I try to concentrate on the movie but all I can think about is Emily, the way she lets out the cutest little squeal when a scary moment happens or how she throws her head back when she laughs. I long to tell her how I feel but I'm scared, I can't lose her I just can't! And what about Toby? I don't want to hurt him. He's like my best friend, but I know that I can't keep pretending things are fine between us.  
He's not stupid. I know he knows there's something going on - I can see it in his eyes.  
I feel a sharp elbow to my side, Hanna's ever so subtle way of getting my attention.  
"Yo space case where's your head at"  
"Shh I'm fine. Let's just watch the movie" I see her roll her eyes and mutter 'whatever' as she settles back into her seat. I'm not even sure what this film is about, but it seems to go on forever.  
After what seems like a lifetime the lights go on and people start evacuating the theatre. We gather outside. It's warm, but there's a cool gentle breeze blowing. I hear someone mention going for pizza but all I want to do is go home, run a warm bath and settle with a good book. I'm just ready for today to be over.  
"I'm just going to go home I have a splitting sore head." I hear disappointed sighs coming from the group and see Hanna give me her 'I know something's going on look'. Toby pulls me to one side.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Yes… but not here and not today. I just need to go home, I can't think straight just now."  
"Ok then… when?"  
It's a fair enough question, I know I was just hoping that I could pretend like my feelings for Emily never existed and Toby and I could live happily ever after. Life isn't a fairy tale though, nothing is simple.  
"Tomorrow. I promise."  
He kisses me on the cheek and I hug the others quickly goodbye until I get to Emily where I hold it that little bit longer. I can smell her perfume 'peace love and juicy couture', I see Hanna raise her eyebrow at me and shoot her a look that says leave it! I get into my car and watch as they walk off into the direction of our local hangout. The thought of my upcoming conversation with Toby has left me with guilt belly. You know the sicky feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you feel guilty? But that's tomorrow's worry, tonight I plan on eating my weight in Ben and Jerry's.


	3. The Talk

The doorbell rings, I can see it's Toby. Forget butterfly's it feels like I've got an army of giants in my stomach. The doorbell rings again; its now or never I guess. As I open the door I feel my pulse rise and nausea wash over me. We greet each other with an awkward "hey" then make our way into the living room and take a seat. After what seems like a lifetime of silence it's broken by Toby,

"So you said we could talk?"

"It's just so complicated"

I look up at him he has the look that I can only describe to be the look of an injured puppy and my heartaches even more, I'm so close to telling him it's just pms and ask him to forgive me for being weird but then I look at him and know he deserves better and I deserve to be happy even if it's not with Emily.

"How complicated can it be?"

Very I think to myself.

"I just have so much schoolwork and then there's field hockey practice and matches, I barely have time to breathe just now."

Ok so that might not be the truth but it's not a lie either...

"We could have a break give yourself time to focus on your studies"

"I don't need a break, I think we need to split up. We'll both be applying for collage soon we could end up different ends of the country I think it's for the best"

"I could apply to the same collages that way we could be together I'll do whatever it takes"

His eyes are glossy I can tell he's on the verge of tears he's looking at me with eyes that are pleading at me not to break us up.

"I know you would but I don't think it's the right time for me to be in a relationship"

"Is there someone else? Who is he?"

"I'm not cheating on you Toby"

A wave of relief comes over his face.

"Then if there's no one else why can't we go on a break?"

"Because I can't be with you!"

That came out with more force than I intended. Tears are starting to trail down his face now.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry"

"What did I do?"

I want to tell him the truth that I'm madly in love with my best friend and nothing he can say is going to change my mind but I can't risk Emily finding out until I'm 100% ready to tell her.

"You didn't do anything I'm just not in love with you anymore and you deserve someone that can give you the world. You deserve better, so much better. I don't want to go on lying to you and myself"

"I's there anything I can say that will change your mind?"

"No. I'm sorry it's for the best. I promise one day you'll meet someone and you'll see we weren't meant to be"

"Promise we'll still be friends?"

I hug him and promise that he'll always have me in his life for as long as he wants me in it. A great feeling of relief rushes over me as I watch him leave. It was a hard thing to do but it was definitely for the best.


End file.
